The Alternate Universe
by AfriKat
Summary: Kowalski is working on a machine that can transport living things to alternate universes. While Isobel is visiting the penguins, she accidently gets sucked into the portal and spit out into an alternate universe, unbeknownst to her. Will the penguins bring her back before some serious trouble ensues? Contains OCs (and not just my own!) Not canon with anything or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! I hope you were not totally confused by the description. :p So yes, this is a short story that should be no more than four or five chapters. It does contain my OC Isobel, and you will probably most definitely be confused if you haven't read two of my other stories World Long Lost to Humankind or We Dream of Our Escape. It takes place at the Central Park Zoo while the penguins and Isobel are still there. And, you must be wondering, what alternate universe is Isobel going to end up in? Well, drumroll please... The CnC Universe, created by none other than the fantastical Treemist1022! Misty has given me permission to use her universe and some of her main OCs in my short story (I'll be addressing which characters belong to her as soon as they arrive). So yeah, hopefully this turns out pretty awesome. Anyways, I know, you're probably really excited to get on with this and read it (I'm looking at you, Misty), so I'll leave you to it!**

Chapter 1: The Portal

It was mid-morning at the Central Park Zoo, and this particular March day was the perfect weather for being outdoors.

Isobel was in the lemur habitat gathering up her bow and arrows to practice archery, but when took her arrows out of her quiver, she noticed that all the feather had been torn off.

She furrowed her brow, and then heard Mort delightedly humming a little ways behind her. She turned around, and saw that the mouse lemur had taped the feathers to his head.

"Look, Isobel!" He said excitedly as he ran up to her. "I have a crown like King Julien!"

Isobel sighed, but then she gave him a small smile. She crouched down to begin peeling the feathers off of his head. "That's not what these are for, Mort. I'll get you different ones."

She soon had all of her feathers back. She knew she could go to the penguins' and borrow some super glue from Kowalski and twine from Private to reattach them.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw that Julien and Maurice also looked like they were going to leave.

"Where are you going?" Julien asked her.

"I need to go to the penguins'." Isobel held up her damaged arrows. "Are you taking Mort with you?"

"Eh, we can't." Julien told her. "We have some businessy talk with the chameleons to be speaking of. And Mort totally bugs them."

Isobel sighed and placed a paw on her hip. "I'll be going into Kowalski's lab, I can't take Mort with me."

"Please?" Julien tried giving her his best puppy-dog eyes, which were actually not good at all.

Isobel wasn't buying it and only resorted to crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Julien dropped his hands down and sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine, we will be taking him."

"Yayyy!" Mort heard that he was going on a trip and instantly began running circles around Julien and Maurice.

"Meet me at the penguins' when you're done." Isobel said as she climbed over the wall.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Once Isobel arrived in the HQ, she explained to the penguins what had happened.

Skipper nodded. "We can fix those right up, doll face. But it'll be a while; Kowalski is working on something top secret in his lab and cannot be disturbed. It's highly classified."

Isobel smiled at him as she sat at their table. "Skipper, I've seen your secret lair."

"Yep." Rico nodded in agreement.

Skipper placed his flippers behind his back. "That may be true, but this is different. Besides, 'Walski will tell you all about when he's done."

"I can get the twine for now, though." Private went to retrieve his crafting box.

The penguins and Isobel chatted for over an hour, as Isobel could not begin to fix her arrows until she could use the glue.

Soon enough, Kowalski came out of his lab. He removed his goggles and left the door open. He looked very tired but pleased.

He noticed Isobel and greeted her.

"The lady needs to borrow your lab, Kowalski." Skipper told him as he flipped through files.

Kowalski looked back to Isobel. "Are you taking up inventing?"

Isobel shook her head and showed him her arrows. "No, only repairing. I need super glue."

Kowalski nodded. "Sure. Super glue is on the top shelf. Just don't mess with what's under the tarp near the back."

Isobel walked back into the lab, and Kowalski walked up to the other penguins, an excited smile on his face.

"It's nearly complete!" he announced.

"What're you working on, Kowalski?" Private asked.

Skipper began to say, "Private, that's classi-"

"Alternate universe." Kowalski said, a gleam in his eye.  
Skipper rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"I have created a portal that can transport living and non-living matter through time and space to a whole different universe." Kowalski continued to explain. "Well, technically, it would be a universe like ours, but potentially with different people and events. I have it set to our zoo, and there are millions of different combinations that it could sent us to."

"We're going to an alternate universe?" Private asked, enchanted.

"Not quite yet." Kowalski said. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure that it won't irreversibly split molecules as you're squeezed through who knows what, so I'll probably experiment with inanimate objects beforehand."

The other penguins nodded in understand.

In the lab, Isobel had not heard the penguins' conversation, and she climbed onto and stood on the counter in the back to reach up to the super glue on the shelf.

When she crouched back down onto the counter after she retrieved the glue, the machine under the tarp begin to whirr, and Isobel looked over to it.

Instantly, the tarp got sucked into the kaleidoscope-like portal, and before Isobel could call out to the penguins, she too was sucked into the spinning vortex.

 **Yay, first chapter! If you get confused at any point, please ask questions! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Jealousy

**So two chapters tonight! Sorry if there are errors, it's late... So, since we are going to be entering the alternate universe, to limit confusion, I'll put (We Dream Universe) before a scene starts in my universe, or (CnC Universe) before a scene starts in Misty's universe. Did I mention you will also be confused if you never read Misty's story "Cute n Cuddly"? :p But yeah, you should go read that. Go read all her stories, she's super talented, especially with OCs. Go ahead and read, there will be another AN at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Isobel's eyes cracked open. She realized that she was laying down, and she sat up.

She saw that she was in Central Park, where she usually practiced her archery.

She thought that very strange, but then again, she had just been sucked into one of Kowalski's inventions, so she expected no less.

Still, she was glad that it had not sent her far, as the zoo was very much in sight.

She began to stand up, but instantly sit back down as her vision began to spin.

"Ugh." She said, annoyed as she rubbed her aching temples. "What did you do, Kowalski?"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

(We Dream Universe)

The penguins had heard the crash as the machine fell over in the lab. They rushed in, and instantly Kowalski gasped at the scene: tipped over alternate universe portal, no tarp, and most importantly, no Isobel.

They approached the machine, and Skipper inhaled and he closed his eyes and brought his flippers together before his beak.

"Kowalski." He said slowly and almost too calmly. " _Please_ tell me your contraption did _not_ just suck Isobel into it."

"Uhh." Kowalski shakily moved the portal back up into standing position. The light on the side of the machine, which glowed green when not being used, was now glowing blue. "Well, at least it works."

"Oh, dear." Private brought a flipper up to his beak as he looked at the still slowly swirling screen on the machine.

"Not good, 'Walski." Skipper's brow was lowered. "Can we at least see where she is?"

Kowalski shook his head. "I was planning on adding that, but-"

"So no, then." Skipper rubbed his chin. "But you can press one of those buttons and bring her back, right?"

"Eheh, funny story…" Kowalski chuckled nervously. "Also have not invented that yet."

Skipper and Rico both face-flippered.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "One of you three will have to go into the portal and make sure Isobel is safe while I try to work on bringing her and whoever goes back."

"Why can't Rico, Skippah, and I all go?" Private asked.

"I don't know how it reacts with living creatures." Kowalski said almost darkly.

Private gulped, and Skipper straightened up.

"I'll go."

So it was decided, their leader would venture into the unknown, perhaps to never come back.

"Don't worry about disrupting anything." Kowalski instructed Skipper. "It's not time travel, so nothing should be too disastrous."

"I don't plan on running into anyone." Skipper told him. "She and I will just stay put until the portal opens again."

"Good plan." Kowalski nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Skipper."

Skipper looked to the portal, which swirled calmly, as though nothing bad could happen in it.

He looked to his team. "It was an honor serving with you."

He jumped into the vortex, and vanished.

The other penguins stared into it, and Private spoke up.

"We'll get them back." He said confidently.

Kowalski began rolling out blue prints on his lab table. "Well, statistically, no. But we can try."

"Come on, Kowalski, have some faith." Private assured him. "If you got this far, I'm sure you can finish it."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

(CnC Universe)

Isobel walked through the gates that led into the zoo.

As she had walked through the park, she noticed that it was hot like summer instead of cool like the end of winter. But since that was only thing strange, she waved it off.

From where she had entered the zoo, she would have to pass by the lemur habitat to get back to the HQ.

As she was about to pass by, she could hear Julien's voice from inside the habitat.

Perhaps he had forgot to join her at the HQ, or he had come back to see if she was at their habitat.

She decided to ask him to come back with.

She began to climb up the wall, and once her head was over the top, her eyes instantly widened. In the habitat, there were six extra lemurs aside from Julien, Mort, and Maurice.

Now she was seriously confused, but when she saw who Julien was talking to, that confusion turned to something much more dangerous.

Julien was talking to a female lemur with black and white fur, and, from what Isobel could see, chocolate brown eyes. She was laughing at whatever Julien had told her, and Isobel could see a very slight flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

Isobel's green eyes narrowed. "Who the-"

Someone grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her back down to the ground.

She found out very quickly that it was Skipper, and she gave him a confused look.

"Skipper, what are you doing? Who are all those lemurs in the habitat?"

She tried to glance back over at the new lemur girl. Isobel could admit that this new girl was quite pretty, which only intensified this…this jealous feeling.

"Isobel, stop." Skipper had a hold on her right elbow so she wouldn't try to climb over the wall again. "We're in an alternate dimension."

That got Isobel's attention. "What?"

Skipper took a deep breath. This was a lot of explaining. "Kowalski's machine that you got pulled in to…It's a portal to alternate dimensions. So none of this is real in our world. This is someone else's world."

Isobel looked at him for a moment. She understood, but it seemed utterly impossible. Finally, her gaze softened, and she looked up at the habitat wall one more time. "Everyone looks the same, sounds the same…It is the same zoo."

"I know." Skipper nodded once and straightened. "But it's not. We still have home back in…Another universe. By the way," a small smile quirked on his beak, "I don't recall that I've ever seen you jealous, doll face."

Isobel scowled at him and removed her elbow from his flipper. "I've never been trapped in an alternate universe before."

Skipper chuckled. "We are in our zoo, so alternate me and the boys must be in the HQ. Alternate Kowalski might have better luck sending us back before our Kowalski does."

Isobel nodded. "The sooner I can get out of here the better."

Skipper began to walk in the direction of the HQ. "I don't think we'll run into anyone else, so don't worry about that. I mean, Ringtail does seem pretty preoccupied-"

Isobel punched Skipper in the shoulder and he laughed out loud as he rubbed his now sore flipper.

 **Once again, if you're confused in any way, please ask questions! And, once again, the CnC universe belongs to Treemist1022. And the extra lemurs that were mentioned in this chapter are all hers. The particular female lemur in question is one of her main OCs by the name of Nika. a super cool Russian agent ( I won't give too much away about her backstory, go read Misty's stories!). So yeah, all the credits to Misty. But neither of us own TPOM, and I only own Isobel. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Pudding Cup

Chapter 3: Pudding Cup

 **(CnC Universe; 25 Minutes Prior to Isobel Arriving)**

Kia sighed as she rolled onto her back, and then back onto her side, onto her stomach, and then she finally gave up.

She sighed again as she sat up, tossing _Ivanhoe_ to the side. She just could not get into that book when she was so uncomfortable.

She was still confined to the nursery, and her pregnancy cravings were back with a vengeance.

"Why can't a girl get some decent snacks around here?" She asked out loud.

Kia stood up, with a little difficulty, and put her flippers on her hips. She moved her feather bangs out of the way while she looked around the walls of her enclosure.

She smiled as she hatched a plan to get out of there.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

 **(We Dream Universe)**

Julien, Maurice, and Mort had just finished visiting the reptile house and were now going to the penguins' HQ.

Mort happily skipped ahead, and soon enough they were down in the HQ.

"Hellooo, neighbors!" Julien called out. "Eh, neighbors?"

They all looked around and did not see the penguins or Isobel.

"Ohh, they're in here!" Mort pointed to the open door of Kowalski's lab and ran in.

Julien and Maurice thought nothing of it as they followed Mort into the lab.

They saw three of the penguins frantically moving around, and a portal with a kaleidoscope like center.

"Uh, what is going on here?" Maurice asked quizzically as they approached the penguins.

It was then that Rico, Private, and Kowalski looked up and finally noticed the lemurs.

Instantly, Kowalski was trying to herd them out the door. "Oh, uh, there is nothing to see here! Just some highly classified scientific research involving alternate dimensions."

Julien stepped out of Kowalski's reach. "I have no idea what you are talking about, smarty penguin. Where are Isobel and de bossy penguin?"

Kowalski tapped his flipper together nervously. "Well… In the portal."

Julien was not quite sure what they entailed, so he only looked at the scientist strangely. "Okay, when are they coming back?"

Kowalski looked back over his shoulder and Private and Rico, who shrugged. He looked back at Julien and swallowed. "We don't know. They're trapped."

"What?!" Both Julien and Maurice shouted.

Julien grabbed Kowalski by his shoulder. "You let my girlyfriend get lost in time and space?!"

"Technically they are not lost in time." Kowalski said calmly. "I know they are in at least modern times, perhaps they are only a few minutes ahead of or behind us. The real trouble is that they are in a completely separate dimension, or universe."

"Hold up, hold up." Maurice shook his head. "What does that mean?"

Kowalski took a deep breath, there was more explaining to do. "Come over here, I can tell you exactly what's going on."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

 **(CnC Universe)**

In the alternate HQ, the alternate penguins were having a relaxing day. Alternate Skipper had given them the day off, and they were doing whatever they pleased.

Alternate Rico was brushing Miss Perky's hair, alternate Private was coloring in a Lunacorns book, and alternate Kowalski was avidly flipping through a book of various inventions through time.

"Kia would like this." He mused out loud.

Alternate Skipper heard him, and he said, "Why don't you go visit her today?"

 **(Quick note; now that we're established in the CnC universe, I'll cease putting 'alternate' in front of everyone's names, to avoid extreme repetition.)**

Kowalski nodded. "Perhaps if we can distract Alice long enough I'll get to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kia came down their ladder a little clumsily.

Everyone was staring at her, but she completely ignored them, mumbling to herself as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Eureka!" She said as she found a pudding cup in a cupboard.

She tore the lid off and just guzzled it.

After she had finished, she finally looked around at everyone, and she smiled sheepishly at Kowalski.

"Hi…Dear."

Kowalski frowned. "Kia, you should be in the nursery. It's safer for you and the egg."

Kia set the empty cup down. "Yeah, well, no one is safe when I'm having a craving. So see, problem solved!"

"Okay, good, so now we can get you back to the nursery." Kowalski said as he began escorting Kia back to the ladder.

"Now just a minute, Kowalski Quinn!" Kia wriggled out of his flippers, looking rather irritated as she faced him. "I'm stuck in that room all day, with nothing but…But stupid _Ivanhoe_! I can't even lay down with this…With our…"

Kia sniffed, and brought her flippers up to her eyes.

Kowalski quickly realized she had started crying, and he patted her on the back. "Kia, dear, please. It's okay. How can I help?"

Kia stopped crying, and she looked back up at Kowalski, looking more serious. Her hormones were really getting the best of her. "Take me on a mission."

All of the penguins laughed good-naturedly, but Kia didn't take it that way.

She folded her flippers and straightened up as tall as she could. "It isn't funny! You know, Kowalski, undue stress on the developing egg can be very detrimental to its growth."

Just as Kowalski opened his beak, the hatch opened up again, and everyone looked to see who was coming down now.

Everyone looked confused when they saw the fox-colored female lemur, but Private and Rico outright screamed when they saw who appeared to be their Skipper's exact clone.

Kowalski's beak dropped. "What in Newton's name?"

Kia turned around fully and watched as the female lemur's feet touched the ground, and then the "clone" of Skipper's webbed feet touch the floor.

She blinked, wondering if she had developed a bizarre new symptom that caused hallucinations.

"Everyone else is seeing this, right?" She asked.

A collective "Uh-huh" came in response.

The Skipper "clone" stepped forward, flippers behind his back. "We're from an alternate dimension. We mean you no harm, this was simply a mis – Hi-yah!"

Skipper had been expecting a surprise attack from alternate Skipper, and he was prepared as he began to fight with, well, himself.

"I know what you really are, Space Squid!" Alternate Skipper yelled as he wrestled other Skipper to the ground. "Don't think we'll trust you for a-"

He fell off of other Skipper and passed out on the ground.

Isobel had pressed the pressure point behind his shoulder, and she looked at the penguins as other Skipper got up.

"What did you do to Skippah?!" Private asked worriedly.

"Pressure point." Kia and Isobel said simultaneously.

The two girls looked at each other, exchanging small smiles.

Kia crossed her flippers again, and stepped a little closer to Isobel, much to Kowalski's dismay.

"So," Kia began, "Alternate dimension, huh?"

 **Woooo, third chapter! So yeah, Kia is Misty's main OC, and she is one of my favorites! I hope you liked this chapter. Misty, did I give Kia's character any justice? (If not, I'll totally fix it). But anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Talking

Chapter 4: Talking

 **(CnC Universe)**

After Isobel and Skipper had explained themselves to Kia, and alternate Skipper had woken up (and also given an explanation), Kia decided to set about creating a portal from scratch.

"You could do that?" Isobel asked her.

Before Kia could answer, Kowalski spoke up.

"Kia, you should be resting, not assembling a portal to another dimension." He then looked to Isobel. "Did alternate me really do that in your universe?"

"How else would we be here, 'Walski?" Skipper told him.

"Kowalski, I'm fine." Kia told him as she began to waddle towards the lab. "Besides, something tells me that you just want to take all the credit for building the portal yourself."

"What?" Kowalski guffawed. "Kia, that's…"

Kia turned around to give him a look. "You're my husband, I think I know you well enough."

"Alright." Kowalski huffed. "But at least let me help you."

"Fair enough." Kia nodded and opened the door to the lab.

But just as she and Kowalski were about to go into the lab, the hatch opened once again as four more lemurs piled into the HQ.

"Hello, neighbors!" Alternate Julien called out, alternate Maurice and Mort trailing behind him.

"Oh boy." Skipper said under his breath as he glanced at Isobel.

Nika, the female lemur that Isobel had seen with alternate Julien earlier, came down also. "Sorry, Kia, I know that you busy vith the penguins but – Vho ees this?"

Nika's eyes had landed on Isobel, and she crossed her arms, assessing this strange new lemur.

Before Kia could answer, Nika suddenly realized that this new lemur could very well have been sent as another attempt on Julien's life.

"An assassin!"

Quicker than a flash, Nika had knocked alternate Julien to the ground, and lunged out at Isobel.

Isobel's eyes widened and she grabbed the Russian by her shoulders, sending both very evenly matched girls tumbling down.

"Nika, no!" Kia shouted as she waddled back towards the scuffle. "She isn't from here!"

"Vell obviously, Kia, vhy else vould I be attacking?" Nika said, doing her best to dodge Isobel's sharp claws.

No one wanted to get in between the two.

"I mean form a completely different universe!" Kia tried to explain quickly. "This place, while completely familiar to her, is full of people and actions that she has no knowledge of. Funny, if she would have ended up in a parallel universe it could have possibly been less confusing-"

"Kia!" All of the penguins yelled at her unison.

"Right, right!" Kia pressed her flipper tips to her temples, recollecting her thoughts. "Nika, enough! We have to get them back to their own universe."

Nika finally looked up, and Isobel took this opportunity to flip her over so Nika would get off of her.

Nika growled at her for that once she stood back up, and Isobel bared her fangs in return.

Nika's eyes widened just a little, off put by the fangs, as she had not expected that.

Skipper quickly waddled over to Isobel. "What did I tell you, Green Eyes? No crazy business!"

That caught alternate Julien's attention as he stood up, looking to second Skipper and Isobel.

"He is having a nickname for you too?" he asked Isobel.

Isobel's eyes swept over to him, but she only nodded.

Nika noticed that Isobel had given him an odd glance, and she crossed her arms again, looking over to Kia. "So how do ve get them back?"

Kia instantly began explaining. "According to what alternate Skipper and Isobel have told us, it seems that the Kowalski in their universe created a type of portal which can shoot you into any given place and time within an alternate universe."

Kowalski nodded. "Bravo to alternate me."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Before Kia and Kowalski went back into the lab, she told the other penguins that they would have to leave the HQ until they were done.

"Why?" Kowalski asked her, puzzled.

"We're going to be using mercury-filled tubes, so I thought if I dropped one then you and I could just be poisoned, and not everyone." Kia told him.

Kowalski began to protest, but Kia assured him that it was very unlikely that anything would happen.

The other penguins left, leaving other Skipper and the lemurs inside.

Kia beckoned Nika over. "Take everyone to the lemur habitat. It's going to be a while. Just hide alternate Skipper, and Alice won't notice Isobel."

Nika nodded. "Vine, but I am not vatching over them."

Kia shrugged. "You don't have to. But maybe it'd be fun to talk to them, see what their universe is like."

Kia walked into the lab, and Nika turned around to take everyone back to the lemur habitat.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Isobel was not happy about having to go back to the lemur habitat, but she knew that they had no choice.

She walked close to Skipper, who was looking around them, noticing anything that was different.

Alternate Julien was walking up front with Nika, and Isobel could hear them talking.

"But Nika, I want to talk to de penguin's new friends." Julien was saying.

"No, Julien." Nika shook her head firmly. "I still do not trust them."

Julien sighed exaggeratedly. "Okay, fine."

Once they reached the habitat, Isobel went to sit against the Lion Column while Skipper hid behind it.

Nika exhaled through her nose and glanced one more time at Isobel, whose expression read as a mix of anger and a little…confusion?

But Nika decided that was not such an unusual feeling for the lemur. She would probably feel out of place too if she were in an alternate universe. Of course, thinking of that got her curious and made her remember what Kia had suggested, but she shook her head and began to pace the habitat, ever vigilant, and away from Isobel.

Hours later, when the sun was going down and the zoo was closed, the lemurs, aside from Isobel and Nika, began to do different activities. They played games together, ate together, and laughed together.

"How're you holding out, Green Eyes?" Skipper asked Isobel from behind the column.

"I'm fine." Isobel replied.

She had only moved a couple of times throughout the day, trying her best to avoid any of the lemurs.

She noticed that Nika was walking up to her, and she looked to the Russian lemur.

Nika's arms were crossed, and at first she looked serious, but she sighed a little.

"I geev up." She told Isobel, but not quietly. "Tell me about your universe. It vas Kia's suggestion."

Isobel stared at her for a moment, and she then glanced over to the other lemurs, who were not quite out of earshot.

"Let's go to the park. I can tell you there."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Nika reluctantly agreed, and after talking to other Skipper, she decided that he was suitable to watch over Julien while she was gone.

She was not very worried about Isobel turning on her, as she already knew they were pretty even when fighting.

"So are you going to tell me?" Nika asked as they walked into the park.

They stood under a tree, and Isobel began to tell her story.

"In my universe, the penguins – Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski – are the same. But Kowalski does not have a wife, or even a girlfriend. And you, Kia, and those other lemurs are not there."

Nika nodded, and the two girls sat down. She took note of Isobel's accent, and wondered if she too was the only one from a separate country at the zoo in her universe.

"Do you have a Julien there too?"

Isobel nodded slightly, and a small smile quirked at the corners of her lips. She looked down at the blade of grass she was playing with.

"I am sorry if I have been cold to you." Isobel said.

Nika furrowed her eyebrows. "Vhut does that have to do vith Julien?"

Isobel looked at her now, green eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. "In my universe, he and I…We're together."

"Oh." Nika understood now. "Okay, vell, I don't know vhy you vould vant to be cold to me still."

Isobel gave Nika a knowing smile and she leaned back a bit. "I saw you two laughing together when I first arrived here. It made me feel…Jealous."

"Jealous." Nika repeated. She was beginning to feel a little weird, which made her mad. She stood up, almost glaring at Isobel. "You misunderstand. Julien and I are _not_ dating. Ve have nothing in common! I have no idea how you could be vith him, he ees impossible."

"He notices things." Isobel did not stand up, and only looked at Nika sympathetically, knowing how she really felt. "He's perspicacious."

Nika's expression betrayed her for a moment, but she went right back to glaring. "Vhy are you telling me thees? I do not care vor him like that."

Isobel sighed, trying to decide what to say next. This was very strange for her, giving another woman advice about…Well, about her boyfriend, even if this was not the same Julien. Still, she knew she could at least say one last thing. "You…You'll decide in your heart."

And with that, Isobel stood up, and began to walk back to the zoo, leaving Nika speechless.

 **So, we have one more chapter to go! Sorry if there are any errors in this, I skimmed it over. I hope this was good, I feel iffy about it, but you let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	5. In Your World

Chapter 5: In Your World

(CnC Universe)

Isobel and Nika returned to the lemur habitat, and while Isobel checked on Skipper, Nika went back to her pacing. But this time, not even pacing and trying to focus on her job could distract her mind.

"What did you have to tell her?" Skipper asked Isobel.

Isobel gave him a half smile. "She wanted to know what is different in our world. And I gave her some advice."

Skipper raised his eyebrow at her, but before he could say anything, other Kowalski waddled into the lemur habitat, looking happy as a clam.

He saw Isobel and Skipper and came up to them.

"It's ready." He said excitedly, but quietly so the other lemurs, except for Nika, wouldn't hear. "You can go home now."

He, Isobel, and Skipper were about to slip away, when Isobel felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, already knowing who it would be.

Nika was looking at her, doing her best to maintain her serious, soldier-like demeanor.

"I just vanted to say thank you."

" _Pozhaluysta_." Isobel replied without missing a beat.

For a moment, Nika smiled, but it faded away. "I hope everything turns out in your vorld."

"And in yours too." Isobel said softly.

Her old Atlantean habits began to fill her again. She had only been in this world for a day, but she felt, strangely, that she would miss it. She stepped forward to Nika, and embraced her for only a second.

The Russian tensed at first, but by the time Isobel pulled away, she would not have been able to decide if she wanted to return the gesture or not.

They waved at each other one more time, and then Isobel, Skipper, and Kowalski were on their way to the HQ.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Alright, step up here." Kia instructed the lemur and the penguin.

She had set up a little platform in front of the portal so they could simply step into it.

Isobel and Skipper did as they were told.

"I don't know how we can thank you." Isobel said to Kia.

Kia smiled. "Don't worry about it. You cured my boredom for the day, and trust me, I needed that."

Skipper looked at the other penguins, soaking everything in so he could tell the boys everything once they got back.

"Are you ready?" Skipper looked back to Isobel.

Isobel nodded, and took ahold of his flipper. She wasn't taking any chances with them somehow ending up in separate places.

They gave their good-byes to everyone in the HQ, and took the step into the swirling atoms of the unknown universe.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

(We Dream Universe)

Skipper's eyes blinked open, and he sat up as his vision adjusted.

"Ah!" He yelled as he realized he was face to face with an excited Mort.

"You are back!" Mort was ecstatic.

"Yeah." Skipper said much less enthusiastically as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "How long were we gone?"

Mort suddenly got serious. "It's been twenty-six years."

"What?!" Skipper yelled again.

Mort burst into laughter. "Ahaha, I gotted you! No, you were only gone one nighttime."

Skipper frowned at him, and Isobel stirred beside him as she woke up as well.

"You feeling okay?" Skipper asked her as she sat up as well.

Isobel nodded, and she looked at Mort. "Where is everyone?"

Mort's eyes sprang open. "Oh, they are out there! I will go get them!"

The little mouse lemur ran out of the door.

Skipper and Isobel stood up a little shakily. They looked at each other, as if exchanging everything that had just happened. And then they began to laugh, just at the ridiculousness of all of it.

The door to the lab burst open, and everyone shouted their greetings as they ran towards Skipper and Isobel, smiling happily.

"Isobel, you are okay!" Julien cheered as he picked her up so she had to look down at him. "I was so worried."

"Skipper!" Kowalski was amazed that his leader had come back unscathed. "I've been trying to devise a formula and method all night! How did you get back?"

Skipper chuckled. "It's a long story."

Everyone went out into the "living room" to listen to Skipper and Isobel tell their tales.

"Wait, so there are more of…Of us?" Private asked.

"Exactamundo, Private." Skipper nodded. "Everything is the same. Except…Kowalski has a _wife._ And an egg on the way."

Everyone looked at Kowalski with big smiles and teased him by going "Ooooh!" as he went absolutely red.

"Well, um, you still haven't explained how you got back." Kowalski tried changing the subject.

Skipper smirked and folded his flippers. "That was all thanks to your wife. She's a genius."

Everyone laughed again, loving the picture of Kowalski having a wife in their heads.

Skipper turned to Isobel, who was smiling as well.

"You're not off the hook, doll." He said to her, a smile on his face.

Her own smile faded, as she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He laughed when she gave him the 'You better not' look.

"What happened?" Julien, who was beside Isobel, smiled, looking between her and Skipper.

Skipper could tell, judging by the look on Isobel's face, that he would pay dearly for this. But it was much too good to pass up.

"I have never seen her so jealous. Ever." Skipper chuckled.

Everyone was paying attention now, especially Julien.

Isobel crossed her arms in protest, as she knew there was no way to avoid this.

Skipper looked to everyone. "So in that universe, Ringtail is with a different girl."

"I think I am knowing where this is going." Julien chuckled.

"Long story short," Skipper went on, "Isobel sees, I can practically see smoke coming out of her ears…"

Isobel sighed audibly, and Skipper knew he was on the verge of being cruel, so he decided to wrap it up.

"Anyways, alternate Ringtail is with this Russian dame, and Isobel actually got jealous at first." Skipper smiled. He left out that she and Nika had fought.

Everyone laughed and then gave some sympathetic "aww"s, as no one had escaped that jealous feeling before.

Julien laughed as he gave Isobel a hug. He pulled away and said, "But see, now you are knowing that could only happen in another universe."

Isobel looked up at him, giving him a small smile as she softened after her embarrassment by Skipper.

Then Julien gave her a more devious smile. "But really? I had a Russian girlfr-?"

Isobel rolled her eyes and walked away as Julien laughed and followed her.

Kowalski walked up to Skipper. "Would you consider going back someday? With you, and possibly Isobel, as my living experiments, I could conduct essential research. Research that they will _totally_ be jealous of at the Science Club."

Skipper folded his flippers as he looked back into the lab. "Who knows, 'Walski. Who knows."

 **Wooo, we're done! I had so much fun writing this, and I want to give another shout out to Misty for letting me use her characters and such!**

 **So now I should be getting back to my regular stories, at least until I possibly come up with another short story idea.**

 **We Dream and CnC chracters: Bye!**

 **(Little homage to how Misty does her outros there :p)**


End file.
